Siding on residential and light-commercial buildings is typically made of wood, vinyl or other polymeric materials, and fiber cement. Wood is not considered “low maintenance” as it is susceptible to warp, rot, infestation, and requires frequent repainting or staining. Vinyl or a polymeric siding requires attachment methods to the exterior sheathing that accommodate its movement due to high coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE). This is often accomplished by creating attachment slots of ample width in the siding and allowing the fasteners to “float” within this slot. Warping due to large CTE is one of the chief drawbacks of these siding materials. Vinyl and other polymeric type of sidings are also susceptible to additional warping because of thermoplastic's low heat deflection temperature. Solar heat gain of thermoplastic siding also must be minimized to prevent higher surface temperatures, which will soften the siding and create the potential for permanent deformation and/or warp. To reduce solar heat gain, thermoplastic siding is typically sold in light reflecting colors like white and pastels. Dark colored thermoplastic siding may reach temperatures that exceed its heat deflection temperature due to solar heat gain.
Siding manufactured from fiber cement is heavy and is relatively brittle, making it difficult to handle and install. Fiber cement siding absorbs water and when exposed to water may create conditions that both deteriorates the material and affects its coating performance and durability. Additionally, fiber cement siding is free-floating, with no interlocks or self-aligning mechanism included with the siding.
Shakes and shingle siding have historical roots in siding, but are broadly popularized as an accent used in concert with other siding designs, and is found in many regions of the country. When used in conjunction with lap siding, similar to vertical, shingle style performs an alternative design function.